


Hypocrite

by sunatsubu



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunatsubu/pseuds/sunatsubu
Summary: She was ready to take on the world.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Hypocrite

SJW. Liberal snowflake. Feminazi.

She’d been called everything and anything alt-right trolls could think to hurl at her, both online and in real life. A good portion coming from her own cousin. 

They used to bother her, of course. Who enjoyed being insulted? She didn’t understand at first, the sheer vitriol she received from complete strangers, just for supporting what seemed so obvious. Why was it so wrong to want justice? To fight for equal rights of those who were so unfairly oppressed?

But she’d realized pretty quickly, it was useless to try and reason with the other side. They didn’t want to listen to logic; they just wanted someone to hate, to blame for their own problems. To them, it could only be the fault of the immigrants/women/the gays/etc for whatever personal failures or insecurities they secretly harbored (she thanked Jacob for giving her that particular insight).

The insults became badges of pride, because she saw them for what they were. Their fear of those who could bring about change, who were passionate enough to challenge their precious but fragile status quo. 

She was proud to fight for what she believed in. Proud she could be a part of these slowly but surely changing times, to help right the wrongs so many people had endured for too long. People like her cousin were going to be on the wrong side of history, and she never failed to rub that in his face every chance she got.

It got even better once she started school. She met so many people just as passionate as her, and the array of classes she could take was almost intoxicating. Political science. Women’s history. Gender studies. The more she learned, the more confident she became in her beliefs. Her passion was now armed with a razor edged sword, which she regularly sharpened against her cousin (their arguments were almost sad now, he never stood a chance).

But Jacob was small-fry in the end. She couldn’t wait to get out there, and start making a goddamn _difference_. Thanks to her friends and school, her passion burned brighter each day, ready to take on the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Mom. If Granddad wanted Marta to have everything, that's what he wanted.”_

_“Meg. You think... **I** can pay for your school?”_  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fanfiction in over 10 years so apologies for, well…everything :/
> 
> Anyway I absolutely LOVED Knives Out, it’s definitely one of my all-time favorite movies now. It was such a blast from start to finish. And whoo boy, what a cast! 
> 
> I was particularly intrigued by Meg. It was fun and easy to judge the other Thrombeys because they felt so threatened by the loss of materialistic things – money, easy lifestyles, etc. But Meg was interesting because what she had to lose was more complicated. She seems very passionate about her beliefs and doing what she believes is the right thing. She probably intends to be an activist of some sort. But she needs her school to reach that goal, and was confronted with the fact that she would have to turn against Marta to do so. Even though Marta is exactly the kind of person she should be fighting for. 
> 
> Buuuut I couldn’t really judge Meg as easily as the rest of her family. I feel like it’s easy for a lot of people to say, ‘well of course I’d stand by my beliefs!’ but never have to find out if they really would when faced with a truly difficult situation. So it was cool to see a character like Meg who had good intentions but failed to live up to them in the end, as a reminder and encouragement for me (and hopefully others) not to be the same.


End file.
